vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo da Vinci (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Assassin's Creed Brotherhood= |-|Assassin's Creed Memories= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections (Old)= Summary Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci (1452 – 1519), more commonly Leonardo da Vinci or simply Leonardo, was an Italian anatomist, sculptor, cartographer, painter, botanist, engineer, architect, and mathematician of the Renaissance. He is widely regarded by scholars, engineers, and artists around the world to be one of the greatest minds in history. Leonardo played an important role in the struggle between the Assassins and Templars, which raged across his homeland throughout his lifetime, all the while remaining a close friend and ally to the Florentine Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. 8-C with the Tank, Flying Bomber and bombs Name: Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 24-47 during the events of Assassin's Creed II. 47-55 during the events of Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. 67 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Reflections Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, painter, inventor, sculptor, cartographer, engineer, mathematician, architect, botanist, anatomist Powers and Abilities: Normal Human Characteristics, Superhuman Speed and Reflexes, Extraordinary Genius Intelligence, Adept acrobat, Highly-skilled inventor, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Diseases, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption, Poison Manipulation and Extreme Temperatures (He can use the Apple of Eden without any adverse effects, confirming that he has Isu genes, and as such he should have the same resistances as Ezio) Attack Potency: Human level (Is a normal human). Building level+ with war machines (His tank can cause this much damage, with his Flying Bomber being equally powerful) and bombs (Ezio used Leonardo's bombs to blow up massive warships and reduce them to tiny splinters) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily keep up with Ezio and his enemies) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Small Building level+ (Repeatedly survived vicious beatdowns from Ezio's enemies and still remained in peak condition as if nothing ever happened to him) Stamina: Incredibly high. Went on arduous journeys with Ezio and his allies and never tired out. Spent countless hours working on his inventions, paintings and Codex pages with a level-headed composure. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A sextant, blueprints, books containing his ideas etc. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Leonardo is renowned primarily as a painter. Two of his works, the Mona Lisa and The Last Supper, are the most famous, most reproduced, and most parodied portrait and religious paintings of all time, their fame approached only by Michelangelo's Creation of Adam. Leonardo's drawing of the Vitruvian Man is also regarded as a cultural icon. He also managed to decode Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's highly-encrypted Codex pages within mere seconds and uncovered several advanced inventions with the help of the Apple of Eden without any problems, and thus should have knowledge somewhat on par with Altaïr himself. Only around fifteen of his paintings survived, due to frequently disastrous, experimentation with new techniques, and his chronic procrastination. Nevertheless, these few works and his notebooks are an invaluable contribution to later generations of artists. Indeed, Leonardo could arguably be considered the most iconic artist of the Italian Renaissance, with only a handful of his contemporaries (most notably Leonardo's chief artistic rival and fellow Florentine, Michelangelo) posing a real challenge. Leonardo was also revered for his technological ingenuity. He conceptualized a helicopter, a tank, concentrated solar power, a calculator, the double-hull, and outlined a rudimentary theory of plate tectonics. As a scientist, he greatly advanced the state of knowledge in the fields of anatomy, civil engineering, optics, and hydrodynamics, and thanks to the Apple, he was able to bring many of his conceptualized inventions to reality. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Can be cowardly at times. He will put himself in harms' way to protect innocents, his loved ones, best friends and allies. Does not seem to possess Ezio's Eagle Vision despite being an Isu-Hybrid and possessing all of their resistances. Notes: Not to be confused with the character from Choujin Sensen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Stone Walls Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Geniuses Category:Paint Users Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters